My Stupid Mistake
by Ahsoka33
Summary: When Vader finds Ahsoka and Rex with there child on an unknown planet he then regrets the dision of bringing then on board... this is a Rex/Ahsoka story NOT Vader/Ahsoka.
1. The pranks start

Okay so here is a humor I've written while I was bored…hope u like it!

**Prologue**

Takes time over a new Hope. Ahsoka and Rex are married and were peacefully living on the other side of the universe with a son named Kez (he has brown hair and blue eyes and he's human)until Vader comes and finds out that his former Padawan was on the planet. He came to the planet to only find out that…what I wrote above. So he takes Ahsoka, Rex and Kez with him. Darth Hideous ordered him to convince Ahsoka to the dark Side. But everyday it gets harder and harder with the whining Toddler, Annoying Togruta and 'I Hate to follow Orders' Clone (AkA Rex). Currently the setting is the death star…

**Chapter 1**

Ahsoka: Ani…let's go to Tatooine!

Vader: Stop calling me that and…NO I HATE THAT PLACE!

Ahsoka: Can I ask you a question Ani?

Vader: WHAT?

Ahsoka: Are you emo? Because right now everything you're wearing is black except your pink lightsa-crap I just said I changed his lightsaber color to pink (she muttered under breath)

Vader: No I am NOT emo! And you DID WHAT?

Ahsoka: Nothing…(Vader ignites his lightsaber and points it at Ahsoka but Luckily Rex and Kez came in)

Rex: Don't you DARE kill MY wife!

Vader: And you'll do what?

Rex: Tell stupid Sideous that you said he looks like a Creepy old monster! And that you have a secret apprentice! (Kez Giggles)

Kez: Mommy! (Kez runs over to Ahsoka and shots something that looks like a blaster rifle at Vader. Since Vader had is Back on Kez, Kez bedazzled his cape with Rainbow Colors.) *Giggles* Bader has pweety cape!

Vader: Huh?

Everyone: *Laughs* (there were admirals and stormtroops in the room too.)

Vader: Ahsoka you've got the most annoyingest child EVER!

Ahsoka: That reminds me I was suppose to tell you that you had twins and Padme had named them Luke and Leia. But right now they like don't even know each other. And Obi told Luke that YOU killed Anakin Skywalker.

Vader: I hate that man…

Rex: Congratulations Grumpy! (Kez looks up at his father and copies him but with something more complicated to understand)

Kez: Cwanbwaulatween!(Kez went over to Vader and hugged his leg) *Giggles*

Vader: Would you get your child off me!

Kez: (sticks tongue out at Vader then runs to Pilot Juno) Whew's Gawen? (Where's Galen)

Juno: He's over there talking to Admiral Yularen, sweetie.

Kez: Thawk You. (Goes over to Galen and tugs on his pants)

Galen: Hey Kez do you need something?

Kez: Mommy wants to tawlk to you.

Galen: Where is she? (Kez takes him over to Ahsoka who was now watching Vader and Rex argue) Hey Ahsoka you needed me?

Ahsoka: Ya umm…just look at Vader's cape…Kez did it. (Galen bursts out laughing…which is EXTREMELY rare)

Vader: Galen shut up I'm trying to Argue here!

Galen: Okay…So Ahsoka what did you need me for?

Ahsoka: Okay so I wanna pull some pranks on Vader. I already changed the crystal of his lightsaber pink. So now I wanna paint his TIE fighter PINK! I also wanna change that theme music of his called 'Imperial March' to some lame song like 'Barbie Girl'.

Galen: You make the best pranks ever.

Ahsoka: Actually I read it on a book called 'How to Annoy Lord Vader'. I ordered it on Coruscant. Vader force choked the author.

Galen: Wow…

_Next chapter: The prank starts and more…_


	2. More Pranks

**A/N: Oh, and guys Kez is 3 years old so that's why he kinda talks weird.**

**Chapter 2**

(Kez and Vader were walking to the hanger bay)

Kez: Darthy, did you know you look like a droid?

Vader: NO!

Kez: Okay then. Darthy look I got you a pwesent! (Kez handed him a box and Vader opened it to only reveal a Darth Vader Action figure.)

Vader: Where did you get this?

Kez: The toy store on Coruswant! Galen payed for it! And look I got one of Daddy and mommy too. (Kez showed Vader the Ahsoka and Rex Action figure.) I got a lot of them I'll show you. ( Kez took Vader hand and took him to his room.)

Vader: Okay…

Kez: Look Darthy your mask comes off!( Kez showed Vader his Action Figure without the mask on.)

Vader: Kez, we have to go to the Hanger Bay!

Kez: Okay. (Kez and Vader walked off to the Hanger Bay only to find out that his TIE fight was PINK!) Darthy has a pwink ship!

Vader: UGH! Kez we have to go to the bridge come on.

Kez: Okay Darthy! (They walk to the Bridge only to find out that when Vader entered the bridge instead of the Imperial March the song was 'Vader Man' Orignally 'Barbie Girl')

Vader: *Growls*Kez do you know where Mommy and Galen are?

Kez: Gawen is in the Hangew Bway and Mommy is with the 501st legion doiwng somethwing.

Vader: Okay were going back to the Hanger Bay then…

Kez: Okay (Kez Holds Vaders hand and they go to the Hanger bay, only to find Galen and Juno kissing eachother) *Giggles* Somewones in trowble! (Galen and Juno stop kissing and immediately their cheeks turn red)

Vader: Pretend that never happened. Now Galen tell me who painted my TIE fighter PINK and changed my song Imperial March to BARBIE GIRL!

Kez: Actuwlly Darthy the song was called 'Bader Man'.

Vader: Whatever!

Galen: Umm…Master...Ah...so…ka…did it…

Vader: Kez, take me to Mommy!

Kez: Okay Darthy! (Takes Vader's Hand and leads him to the trooper barracks.[I don't know what they're called] They then go to the cargo bay and her there playing shabaac with some of the stormtroopers. ) Mommy!

Ahsoka: Hi Sweetie! (Kez runs over to hugs her) Hey Ani!

Vader: Ahsoka, did you change my song Imperial March to 'Barbie Girl?

Kez: Darthy it was called 'Bader Man'!

Vader: Whatever. Did you?

Ahsoka: Ya so?

Vader: WOULD YOU CHANGE IT?

Ahsoka: Okay, you could have asked nicely.

Kez: Mommy, guess what?

Ahsoka: What?

Kez: Me and Darthy saw Gawen and Juno kisswing!

Ahsoka: Wow, now they expose their love for each other!

Vader: What do you mean?

Ahsoka: Kez can you go to Daddy, I have to talk to Darthy?

Kez: Okay. (Walks off to Rex who was playing Sabaac.)

Ahsoka: As I was saying you do not know how long they have been crushing on each other.

Vader: I still don't get it…

Ahsoka: Whenever I talk to either of them they keep on changing the subject to eachother.

Vader: Wow…

_Next chapter: More pranks and fun!_


	3. More stuff and Uh Oh!

**A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter guys but remember I usually update every day..make that weeks… Oh and the characters are TOTALLY OOC! Oh and Ahsoka is ****KINDA ****like a god mother/sister to Galen…Oh and Darman, Etain and Kal are also gonna be in this story too…to add a little more humor in the sotry…Oh and now the setting is one of Vader's Ships...I say oh and too much don't I? And peeps in my world this is everyone's ages:**

**Vader-25**

**Ahsoka-20**

**Rex-21**

**Galen-19**

**Juno-18**

**Kez-2 (Ya I changed my mind about him being 3…)**

_**Chapter 3**_

(Vader and Ahsoka were heading to the hanger bay)

Vader: Wait, so you're telling me that my own apprentice was crushing on his own pilot since the first time he met his eyes on her?

Ahsoka: Yup. Kind of like the story of me and Rex.

Vader: Wow… (They reached the main hanger bay. And Ahsoka went to go talk to Galen and Juno and Vader went to go see if the admirals listened to his orders.)

(Ahsoka met with Galen first who was fixing his ship.)

Ahsoka: Hey, so I heard you got a new girlfriend.

Galen: Huh? Wait, let me guess Kez told you that he saw me and Juno kissing?

Ahsoka: Yup.

Galen: Oh.

Ahsoka: Are you busy tomorrow?

Galen: Nope, why?

Ahsoka: Rex and I are going to the empire dance tomorrow once we land on Coruscant. Do you and Juno wanna come?

Galen: I don't know I'll ask her.

Ahsoka: Okay. (Ahsoka then walks over to Vader who was just about to force choke one of his admirals.) Ani! STOP! Now do you think that Padme and Qui-Gon would be happy to see you force choking poor admirals under your command? NO! So stop killing the admirals!

Vader: Who said you can take control of me?

Ahsoka: Well, I saw Padme bu-

Vader: YOU SAW PADME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

Ahsoka: But she was a force ghost! And she told me that I have to make sure you don't go killing random people whose names you don't even KNOW!

Vader: Oh ya I know all of my Admirals Names!

Ahsoka: Okay prove it! You! Come over here! (Ahsoka pointed to a random Admiral who was just about to exit the hanger bay.)

Random Admiral (He was Yularen): Yes Mrs. Skirata! (ya uhh Rex's last name is Skirata) Lord Vader! (He saluted)

Ahsoka: At ease. Now Ani tell me what is this admirals name?

Vader: Wait…I know…Tarkin…Barkin…Drainium..uhh Dubalren?

Ahsoka: Half of those aren't even NAMES! This Admiral's name is Wollfe Yularen. Am I right Admiral?

Admiral Yularen: Yes you are ma'am.

Ahsoka: See I know the admirals names and you don't know! Shame of you! So stop killing poor ADMIRALS!

Vader: Okay, Okay believe me sometimes you act like you are my mother!

Ahsoka: Talking about your mother I met her too. AND guess what?

Vader: What?

Ahsoka: You have a twin sister!

_BEEP BEEP!(Vader opens his comilink only to find Darth Sidious…)_

Vader: Greetings Master.

Ahsoka: Hey Hideous!

Sideous: Ya uhh hello Ahsoka…now Vader I've got a new mission for y-

Ahsoka: Another mission? But Me, Rex, Galen and Juno were gonna go to the empire dance!

Vader: There's an Empire dance? And did you ever ask me that you could go?

Sidious: Yes…it was Ahsoka's idea…

Ahsoka: Believe me you act like my you're my big brother or father sometimes, you're so protective!

Vader: Well, who will watch over Kez?

Ahsoka: I hired a babysitter. She's gonna babysit Kal, Kez, Admiral Yularen and Tarkin's children and anyone else who wants their children there.

Vader: Admiral Yularen and Tarkin have children?

Ahsoka: Like YA! Yularen has a 4 year old boy and a 2 year girl and Tarkin has two twins who are 3 years old. Oh and their married.

Vader: Okay… What were you saying about the mission master?

Sideous: Oh yes uh they've spotted a human female who has really high force powers. She is currently on Alderan. And she is the daughter of Senator Organ-(Right after Sideous said that 'the force girl' was Bail Organa's daughter, Ahsoka fainted but luckily she was standing in front of Vader so he caught her.) Uhh we'll continue the briefing later. Right now take Ahsoka to the Med bay please Lord Vader.

Vader: Yes Master. (And with that Vader held Ahsoka in his arms to the Med Bay until he was in front of Rex who let's just say…spazzed at him…)

Rex: What the Kriff did you do to my wife now?

Vader: Nothing she just fainted…

Rex: How'd she FAINT?

Vader: I'll tell you later first we got to get her to the Med Bay. ( He then took her to the Med bay.)

Annoying Stupid Kriffing (Believe me they are really ANNOYING!) Medical Droid: Hello Lord Vader what do we have here?

Vader: Just shut up with the chit chat and help her get conscious!

A.S.K. Medical Droid: Yes Sir. (The droid then led Rex, Vader and Ahsoka to one of the Medical Bed's where Vader laid Ahsoka down.) I will be right back sirs. (The A.S.K. Medical droid then went to the back to get something.)

Rex: Now tell me what you did to my wife?

Vader: Well uhh here's what happened (He told him what happened and right when he finished the A.S.K. Medical Droid came in with a needle in his hand.)

A.S.K. Medical Droid: Sir I would kilndly ask you to move out of my way.

Rex: Fine! ( the A.S.K. Medical Droid then stuck the needle into Ahsoka's arm and she burst open her eyes and sat up.)

Ahsoka: OMF!

Vader: What?

Ahsoka: We HAVE to go on that mission your master told you to do!

Vader and Rex: Why?

Ahsoka: Because that particular 'Force Girl' is LEIA SKYWALKER!

Vader: Leia SKYWALKER?

Ahsoka: Yes that girl is your daughter Ani!

_To be Continued…_

**So? How'd you like it?oh and peeps I need A LOT of suggestions! And can you do me a favor? See that button underneath this typing with is blue? Can you press that for me and REVIEW PLEASE! Thnx!**

**-**_**hAiLeE**_


	4. EWW!

**Chapter 4**

Vader: So you're telling me that I had a daughter?

Ahsoka: Yup!

Rex: Uhh 'Soka do you know where Kez went?

Ahsoka: Uhh….

_(In the emperor's throne room…)_

(Sidious was entering his throne room when…)

Kez: Hewo Palpy. Fwom today on I wiw be the Empewer! ORWWW I wiw email the piwctures of you in a biwkini to the wholeeeee galwaxy!

Sidious: ! Fine! You can be emperor for a week!

Kez: 2 Weeks!

Sidious: 1 ½ weeks!

Kez: 3 weeks!

Sidious: 2 ½ weeks!

Kez: A mownth!

Sidious: Fine you can be emperor for a month!

Kez: Okawy good! Now Sinwce I'm the empewer I ordewr uhh you to come back to me with your hair dyed piwnk with only your underpants on! Oh andddd I want a cwape just like Bader's buuuuuut I want it to be LIME GWEEN!

Sidious: Yes master…

Kez: Gwood!( Palpy came back wearing an underwear with red hearts on it with his hear dyed pink!) Now follow me and wear is my cwape?

Palpy: Here… ( Palpy put the blue cape on the emperor and followed Kez out the door out to the med bay to show his parents.)

Kez: Hello twoopers you may laugh as much as you like 'causeeee I am now the new empower! 

Storm Troopers: * Laugh* (They arrive at the med bay and Kez opens the door with the force.)

Kez: Mommy! Daddy! Bader!

Vader: Master?

Rex: Hideous?

Ahsoka: …AHHHH!

_To be Continued…_


	5. Landing

**A/N: Now since I'm bored of this story I'm gonna…actually…If you wanna star in this story then just wrote your name and a description of you on your review becauseeeeeee I have no idea what's gonna happen in this story but I'll give you a clue. Galen+Juno. Bridesmaids. Groomsmen. Priest. Flower Girl. Ring boy! :D**

**Chapter 5**

Ahsoka: Sidious, would you mind wearing some clothes?

Sidous: He won't let me.

Rex: What why not? 'Cause you know it's really disturbing to see you in boxers.

Kez: BECWASEEEE I'M THE NEW EMPERWER!

Vader: How are you the new emperor? Why can't I?

Kez: Becwa-(Ship Shakes)

P.E. System: We have landed on Alderaan. Please enjoy your stay.

Ahsoka: That reminds me! Ani give me your lightsabers.

Vader: Wha? Why?

Ahsoka: Because I don't want you to go off killing someone while we're on Alderaan. (While Vader was giving Ahsoka his lightsabers, Ahsoka put a bracelet on each of his hands.)

Vader: WHAT? You're not gonna let me use the force either?

Ahsoka: Obviously! You could just go off and force choke someone and kill them! I'm not that stupid!

Rex: Smart.

Ahsoka: I know. (Kisses Rex on the lips.)

Palpy, Vader and Kez: EWWW!

Ahsoka: Grow up!

_Next Chapter: Craziness on Alderaan …and WHAT?_

**Until the next chapter. Good-Bye!**

**P.S. If you wanna star in the next chappie or so I might also need what position or whatever you wanna be. Oh and Thank you for your reviews Good-Bye. (Blow kisses to everyone)**

**P.P.S. My sister helped me with all my stories! I forgot to give credit to her! (Her names Aisha!)**


	6. At the Beach

**Hey everyone! Hayley's sis here. I'm gonna write this chapter due to the fact that Hayley had to go to football practice. I might be writing two chapters but I don't know. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Ahsoka: Why is the hanger so crowded?

Random Storm Trooper 1: That's because the whole ship is here. Everyone wants to get off this damn ship.

Random Storm Trooper 2: I know aye? It's like this ship is gonna fall apart any second!

Vader: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY SHIP?

Rex: If you can actually hear under that bucket he said that everyone wants to get off of this damn ship.

Palpy: Oh and the other one said that it's like the ship is gonna fall apart in any second.

Vader: I heard what he said.

Kez: Twhen why diwd you ask what he swaid about yo swhip?

Vader: UGH! Just shut up!

Kez: SWAPZ!

Vader: Whatever.

P.E. system: We are now opening the door in 5-4-3-2-1-ENJOY YOUR STAY AT ALDERAAN! (Everyone runs out and they all trample on top of Vader.)

Rex: Hurry Up! Were gonna go to the beach!

Vader: Ow…the beach?

_15 minutes later at the beach…_

Kez: Mommy I dwon't wanna wear swunscreen!

Ahsoka: Well you have no choice. Either wear it or end up like Vader in a black suit.

Vader: HEY!

Kez: Ewnd up like Bader? Mommy gimme mwore of that!

Galen: What exactally are we suppose to wear in the water?

Ahsoka: That reminds me. I have to buy some suits for you and Juno. Come with me. Kez stay here.

Kez: Okway mommy.

_At the Surf Shop…_

Ahsoka: Okay Juno do you want the purple bikini or the pink one?

Juno: I don't like bikinis though.

Galen: But I do. (Juno blushes.)

Juno: I'll get the purple one.

Ahsoka: Okay…Can I get those swim blue shorts and that purple bikini please?

Galen: I want a surfboard too!

Ahsoka: Which one?

Galen: The one with Sith and Stormtroopers on it.

Cashier: That will be 97 credits ma'am.

Ahsoka: Visa.

Galen: Where'd you get that card from?

Ahsoka: Vader gace it to me for my 18th birthday.

Galen: No fair!

Ahsoka: I'll get you one.

Galen: Okay.

Cashier: Have a nice day!

Ahsoka: You too. Here go change and I'll meet you at the beach.

Galen and Juno: Ok.

_At the Beach…_

Vader: It's not fair!

Rex: What's not fair?

Vader: I don't get to go in the water!

Rex: Not my fault you turned to the dark side.

Vader: Shut up.

Rex: You can't order me.

Vader: I outrank you.

Rex: Actually, no you don't.

Vader: How?

Rex: You don't have your lightsaber and you can't use the force.

Vader: Ugh. *Sigh* Even Sidious is having fun.

Kez: Palpy! Your spwashing to hward. EWWW! GRWOS!

Palpy: What?

Kez: You jwust pweed!

Palpy: No I didn't.

Kez: Yes, you diwd.

Palpy: No.

Kez: Yes.

Palpy: No.

Kez: Yes.

Palpy: Prove it.

Kez: Thwere's dwark blew water awound you.

Palpy: What does that prove.

Rex: Uh. The only reason people ran away from you is because they can tell you peed. And people can tell that you peed when the water around the person turns dark blue.

Vader: That's just gross.

Ahsoka: Who's ready for a game of volleyball?

Rex, Juno and Galen: ME!

Ahsoka: K ready?

Rex: Yup. (Ball stays in the air for 5 mins.)

Kez: AHHH! Mommy it's a bwig wave!

Galen: Wave? Aw that's awesome!(Grabs surfboard and go's surfing.) Now that's what you call awesome.

_An hour later…_

Ahsoka: It's getting dark. Let's go change and go out for dinner. Then we'll go looking for Ani's daughter. K?

Vader: Fine with me.

Rex: K.

Galen: Sure.

Juno: Ok.

Palpy: K.

_To be continued…_

A/N: My sis told me to give feedback to the reviews or whatever you call them so here they are:

(My sister worte these on a paper BTW, so…ya.)

UNAMIOUS: That was…THANK YOU!

Dark demon619: Ya…Ahsoka kinda screwed up Yoda's plan…And Vader IS getting tortured :P

Lady gaga: Yup there getting married.

SaphirePhoenix101: Thank you for all the reviews!

Blow kisses to all!

(I have no idea why she told me to right that but whatever her story.)


End file.
